Try
by 4BlOnDiE4
Summary: To loose someone is the hardest thing anyone can deal with.... ONE SHOT


**DISCLAIMER:** _I do not own of JK Rowlings wonderful work. Only the characters that you may not recognize from the original story._

--

"Then I see you standing there, wanting more for me and I'll I can do is _try._"

_Try._

That's all he had asked her to do. Yet she wasn't able to do so.

Not now.

Not after what had happened.

It was as if she couldn't feel.

Her body numb.

Her heart ached.

Head pounded. All she wanted to do was cry.

_Try._

He had pleaded with her. Asking her to come back to him.

She couldn't.

She was lost.

Gone.

Forgotten.

No one cared anymore, except him. But he always cared.

Too much.

She felt warm tears slide down her face.

It was her fault.

She had pushed everyone away.

Starting when she was eleven.

If only she had said 'no.'

If only she hadn't become a _freak_.

Everyone would still be happy.

She wouldn't of lost them.

Tears weld in her eyes.

Never had she thought it to be like this.

The only thing in her life she cared about vanished.

Only a week ago she was on top of the world.

Her boyfriend at her side.

Her parents sending her letters everyday.

The best friends any girl could ask for.

She was at the top of her game, acing all her classes.

But with a single tear drop everything changed.

She thought as so many won't get the chance to say good-bye.

_Try._

It was the hardest, most difficult word she had ever heard.

So much meaning behind it.

He had told her that he wouldn't leave her side.

But like everything else she had pushed him away.

She hated the imagine that burned her eyes.

The sparkle and color had drained from his face as she uttered her last words to him.

Never could she imagine that she'd be so alone.

He had let her go, alone.

Darkness filled her head.

Her heart empty.

Nothing was worth life anymore.

She had no one.

He had made everything wrong.

She was only seventeen.

Forced the blame on herself.

Now she hid from everyone.

To hide the pain.

She looked at her palms.

Count to three.

Breathe.

Tears streaked her face as she thought of what he used to say to her.

How his heart only would beat for her.

They were connected.

If her heart beated so did his.

She looked at her hands.

Her ring finger still held the only piece of jewelry she ever wore.

He was there.

She would never be lost.

She was terrified.

She needed him.

More than he knew.

Together they were one.

But her heart couldn't handle anymore pain.

She would break.

--

_Try. _

The only he asked.

Now full of regret.

Why had he said that?

It pushed her away.

She had the face of five year old.

Scared.

Helpless.

Sad.

His heart broke as tears had began to fill her face.

Never had she been so hurt.

Such a loss.

At such a young age.

His heart broke for her.

He was supposed to protect her.

Not let her leave him.

Run off into the unknown.

Never to return.

She was gone.

Forever.

The life had been taken from her.

All her smiles were a memory.

Not apart of him anymore.

Not apart of her anymore.

Now only a figment of his imagination.

_Try._

_Try._

Remember of what was there.

She'd be back.

He needed her.

They had to work.

Or nothing was right.

They had to _try_.

Live past the end.

Be there.

Love.

Love, like they had.

Smile often.

He needed her.

He knew she needed him.

Together, they were inseperable.

Often he'd say their hearts beat as one.

Inseperable.

Love as strong as the elements.

He sighed.

Her pain was his own.

He still saw the anger and sadness in her eyes.

Never would they leave his mind.

She looked at him with disgust.

She was grieving.

Lost everything.

He dropped his head.

And yet she didn't want him.

Pushed him away like dirt.

He was nothing to her.

Just a toy.

In her time of need.

She pushed him away.

Love was supposed to keep them together.

All her pain had been filled into his body.

It didn't make sense.

Why had this happen to her?

Why did she have to suffer?

Her life was never to be the same.

Loose was something no human can take.

It hurts everything.

Your body.

Your mind.

Your soul.

He cried out in pain.

She was gone, forever.

Like the wind.

He was just a fool.

A fool to believe he was anything she needed.

--

**A/N: Yeah. I don't know where this came from. Just did. Kinda spilled out of my mind. I thought the short sentences added emphasis on it... REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
